Melodia Desencadenada
by Yuki-ona
Summary: este es yaoi es un CM.Unas simples palabras pueden acabar con la persona a la que amas...y afectar a muchas mas Camus debera aprender...que el orgullo no sirve de nada cuando lo vas a perder todo...Dejen rr...ultimo capitulo arriba!
1. Default Chapter

_Por: Yuki-Ona_

_**Melodía desencadenada.**_

_Perderte..._

"_Has decido creer a otras lenguas que a mis palabras...has decidido que este amor no vale el perdón...has decidido el olvidarte de mi...has decidido que no quieres amarme mas...Camus..."_

_Lo miro con pena...pues de que otra forma se le ve a un hombre caído...la misericordia era demasiada mezquina en su situación...y la piedad no seria mas que un insulto..._

_Tomo entre sus manos la tela y la humedeció en agua...y limpio con ella las gotas de sudor que perlavan la frente del que entre sueños se retorcía..._

_-Milo...- pronuncio su nombre..._

_Y este se retorció en su inconciencia...¿quién puede ser el culpable?...del hecho de que hasta tu mismo nombre te cause agonía..._

_-Milo...- le volvió a llamar...- no sucumbas...al dolor...- mas el caballero protegido por Escorpio no le escucho...no escucharía...mas palabras...no miraría nuevamente...no viviría sabiendo...que el lo despreciaba..._

_Mu suspiro...la tristeza doblegaba su fortaleza...y es que verlo sufrir de esa manera le era insoportable...retiro de nuevo la tela húmeda de su frente y la mojo una vez mas para limpiar el sudor que la bañaba...cada día estaba mas pálido...cada día...Milo el escorpión se hundía mas en los sueños...todo por "el"...por Camus de Acuario..._

_-¿por qué Milo?...¿por qué sufres tanto por el desamor de alguien que jamás te demostró cariño?...- cada día formulaba con voz quebrada la misma pregunta al escorpión...y la inexistente respuesta le hacia desesperar...¿acaso lo amaste tanto?...como para morir por el..._

_Miro una vez mas el rostro durmiente de su compañero...por fin las muecas de desesperación y los gemidos de dolor se habían calmado...mas Aries sabia que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que las pesadillas martirizaran a su amigo de nuevo...sufría...cada día sufría mas...y a "el"...no le importaba..._

_Se encontró a si mismo rememorando como es que había terminado esto así...en una cabaña escondida en las profundidades de los bosques cercanos al Santuario...ocultando su cosmos de sus compañeros y de la misma Atena...y velando la vida de un hombre que deseaba morir...todo empezó ...cuando el nombre de escorpión fue denigrado...ensuciado y pisoteado por mentiras...por insulsas calumnias de bocas perversas...Camus creyó todas y cada unas de las mentiras profesadas en su nombre...e inmisericorde...lo hecho de su lado y le hablo con palabras hirientes...escupió en la cara llena de sollozos del escorpión insultos y reclamaciones...sin darle oportunidad de explicar...ni de hablar en su defensa...fue esa misma noche...que el generalmente altivo Escorpión Milo...llego a su templo derrumbándose en sus brazos rogando comprensión...apoyo...cariño...Mu le tomo en un abrazo y escucho sus sollozos desgarrantes hasta entrada la noche...escucho la decepción...el dolor...y la frustración de sentirse traicionado...aun cuando de sus labios nunca vino palabra alguna...lo dejo dormir y lo cubrió con mantas velando el sueño de su joven amigo...le dejo quedarse y lo apoyo con su presencia guardando silencio respetuoso ante el dolor de su compañero...no fue si no hasta el atardecer del nuevo día...cuando entre pequeños espasmos y sollozos quedos...Milo confeso su amargura...y le hablo de su corazón roto en mil pedazo...no por el puño que Acuario enterró en su rostro...si no por las palabras carentes de sentimientos del hombre que se suponía debía amarle..."hubiese preferido que me matase a golpes...que oírlo decirme que me depreciaba...y que jamás quería verme de nuevo"...fueron las palabras empapadas en llanto del mismo Milo...le contó también su decisión...le daría a Camus lo que quería...se iría lejos...tan lejos...que Camus...ni nadie lo volvería a ver...como suponer...que aquel lugar...eran los campos Eliseo..._

_Le pidió esconder su figura deprimente lejos del santuario...lo que menos necesitaba eran las burlas y la compasión hipócrita de sus compañeros...por ello es que lo escondió en un lugar solo conocido por el...Aries sufrió al ver que cada día...el escorpión se apagaba cada vez mas...dejo de comer...de sonreírle aunque sea forzadamente...de mirara al horizonte a través de la pequeña ventana...pensando en lo que solo el debió saber ...la depresión también se fue...pues un día...Mu le encontró en dormido en cama cama...y Milo ya no despertó...desde entonces Aries lo cuido...al menos su cuerpo...evitando que su corazón deje de latir...y manteniendo el cuerpo inerte del caballero cálido encendiendo su propio cosmo para trasmitírselo...pero el alma del Carnero se carcomía en angustia al ver a su único amigo...rendirse cada día mas al arrullo del sueño eterno..._

_- Amigo mío...no pienses que estas solo...estoy contigo...¿si tu te vas?...¿quién se quedara conmigo?...-_

_Mu conocía el dolor tortuoso del amor mal correspondido...o mas bien el amor silencioso ...el de mirar a la persona amada siempre desde sombras solo anhelando una mirada suya que indicase que este conocía su existencia...sabia del sufrimiento que traía consigo...el mirar siempre...desde lejos..._

_- Pero tu mi amigo...has conocido el amor...y este te ha herido es cierto...mas no por ello te dejes morir...despierta...y vuélvete a enamorar...de alguien que si te merezca...- _

_No podía odiar a Acuario...pues en cierta forma reconocida que este también sufría...aun así al parecer su amor no era tan grande como para perdonar...al ser querido..._

_Se equivocan si piensan que a Milo es a quien Aries ama...pues el amor de Mu es inalcanzable...y el lo sabe...a Milo lo ama...si...mas su amor es simplemente fraternal...pues fue Milo su primer amigo...el único realmente...lo unció que tenia...por ello en su egoísmo y temor a la soledad...obliga a su compañero a permanecer a su lado...denegándole por el bien de ambos...el descanso de la muerte..._

_- se que eres mas fuerte...el mundo perdería una gran estrella...si tu luz se marcha a la oscuridad...-_

_Entro a pasos lentos...rompiendo el silencio impuesto en las frías paredes del templo...en la oscuridad supo guiarse con maestría por haber memorizado ya antes la construcción de ese templo...recorrió el largo pasillo hasta dar con la puerta que buscaba...y sin pedir permiso entro a la habitación anunciando su presencia solo con decir unas pocas palabras pues para el morador su voz era mas que inconfundible...era...familiar..._

_- no se sabe nada aun de el...ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro...con la ultima persona con quien se lo vio fue con Aries-_

_La monótona y calmada voz de Saga hizo al morador de la habitación volver el perfil levemente solo para alcanzar a verlo con el rabillo del ojo..._

_-que te hace pensar que me importa...- le contesto con voz seca y apagada...costándole pronunciarla por su garganta seca..._

_- Oh te importa Camus...solo que tu orgullo te deja ser deprimente y fingir indiferencia...-_

_Acuario bajo la cabeza pesadamente...aun se encontraba en la cama...acababa de despertarse recientemente...siempre con el en su mente...siempre en su sueños...buscándolo como debió hacerlo...¿¡dioses por que no lo busco?...por que simplemente se fue..._

_Saga solo se quedo en el mismo lugar con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada clavada de forma indiferente sobre Camus que aun le daba la espalda...la imagen era deprimente...ahí sentado a la orilla de su cama con los brazos pesadamente recargados sobre el colchón ...con la espalda curva y la cabeza baja...haciendo el patético intento de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo solamente con la sabana blanca que era la única que se apiadaba de el...sus cabellos aun goteaban lo que le indicaba que se había bañado otra vez...mas era inútil ...no importaba cuantas veces derramara sobre su cuerpo el vital liquido...el pesar no se iría con este...Saga busco con la mirada el objeto deseado...y habiéndolo localizado lo tomo y lo aventó a su compañero ya harto del ridículo e innecesario silencio y quietud del ambiente..._

_- se me informo también que Aries hace vario días que no regresa...vístete y cambia tu deplorable imagen...si en verdad te interesa bajaras a mi templo en 15 minutos y lo buscaremos...si no...quédate eternamente lamentándote de tu error...- y con aquellas insensibles palabras Géminis salió de la habitación dejando adentro en soledad a su habitante..._

_Pareció no haber oído palabra alguna...los ojos entrecerrados de Acuario yacían perdido en algún lugar...guió con lentitud su vista hacia delante...empezaba a descender la noche...y el viento soplaba con fuerza azotando la rama maltrata de afuera contra su ventana...una pequeña flor se desprendió de esta y entro sin su permiso hasta terminar a sus pies...Camus tomo entre sus manos con sumo cuidado la flor y la miro como si jamás hubiera visto otra..._

_-"son hermosas...deberías ponerles mas atención y cuidados..."-_

_Aquellas palabras volvieron a su mente lastimando cada uno de sus sentidos...cerro los ojos con fuerza solo para volverlos a abrir...se paro con decisión y tomo las ropas que Saga le había aventado...con autocompadecerse...no solucionaría nada...con autocompadecerse...el no volvería...¿por qué?...¿por qué me dejaste hablar sin razón alguna...y solo...te fuiste?..._

_¿por qué?..._

_Continuara..._

_Que tal...este es mi primer Yaoi (si por fin mi rendí ante el ...si no puedes contra el únetele)...esta pareja no se por que me gusta pero me gusta...y espero que a ustedes también...y por ellos también espero muchos reviews...ajajajaja,...sigo extorsionando gente muajajajaja...si me mandan muchos actualizare pronto al cabo este será muy corto...bueno en todo caso espero que les haya gustado...y nos veremos a la próxima _

_Matta ne_


	2. Irremediablemente fiel a Ti

_**Por: Yuki-Ona.**_

_**Melodía Desencadenada.**_

_**Incondicionalmente Fiel a ti...** _

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-_

_Abrió los ojos con pasmosa lentitud...miro la sombras danzar sobre si...del solo si apenas recibía unos pocos rayos de luz...iluminándole...calentándole..._

_Aspiro con suave añoranza la brisa que desprende el césped húmedo después de la tormenta...inhalo gratamente...y se deleito de su frescura...decidió abrir sus ojos y guiar la cansada mirada al cielo...en sus ojos apenas y quedaba vida...ya no brillaban...ni destellaban alegría...estaban vacíos...opacos...se habían olvidado...de sentir..._

_Pero como no sentirse feliz...por haber regresado...por el simple hecho de estar ahí...era tal como lo recordaba...aquel noble roble que siempre le ofreció un refugio para meditar...con su inseparable sombra que le cobijaba bajo su manto de mil tonos...y a lo lejos las montañas refugiaba detrás de si el inmenso mar de tonos azules de su hogar...como lo extrañaba...su casa...Milos..._

_- ¿por qué regrese aquí?...-_

_Ya sabia que no era real...que soñaba y que este paisaje no era mas que una insulsa ilusión...lo mas posible era que el dolor mismo lo hiciese regresar a sus recuerdos...para refugiarle...para esconderle de su miseria que el mismo se provocaba...para esconderse de "el"...aquí en su propio paraíso...en los rincones de su mente...en el lugar que tanto amo en su niñez...lo único que "el" no podía quitarle...como sus sueños...como sus anhelos...como su corazón...¿cómo pudo olvidar todo por el?...¿por qué lo amaba tanto?...el lo hacia sufrir es cierto...pero solo una pizca de su cariño lo hacia inmensamente feliz..."aun lo amo...y lo seguiré amando...no importa a donde vaya..."_

_Fue entonces su paraíso de quebró en pedazos frente a sus ojos...y fue cruelmente sumergido en los mares de la oscuridad...esa oscuridad que no lo dejaba respirar...ni oír...ni ver...solamente podía sentir...sentir un frió que calaba hasta los huesos...hasta su corazón...corazón que oprimía y retorcía una y otra vez sin piedad alguna...entonces todo el dolor regresaba a el acompañado de su recuerdos...desnudando su alma y dejándolo desprotegido de nuevo a sus gritos...a su furia...a su odio...ya no podría soportarlo mas...su alma se hacia añicos con cada recuerdo...su única paz era aquel cosmos que le curaba pero que ahora estaba ya tan lejos...ya casi no podía sentirlo...lo llamaba...le imploraba el volver...pero ...el, no quería volver...no con lo que le esperaba afuera...el dolor de aquí no era nada que le causaba estar a "su" lado...que lo destrozase...una y un millón de veces...e hiciera su corazón y alma la nada...si con ello...era feliz..._

_-hace tanto frió...Mu...ayúdame...-_

_-¡Milo!...-_

_Por solo un efímero segundo...había sentido solo un destello de su cosmo...y gritaba colmado de dolor...tomo su mano y miro su rostro impávido...apretó su agarre con ternura...solo había cerrado los ojos un minuto y al siguiente había sido presa del sueño y caído sucumbido ante el...Aries estaba abatido por el cansancio y en su rostro ya era fiel testigo de esto...llevaba días en vela...cuidando de Milo..._

_- empiezo a resignarme a salvarte...tal vez...te daño mas de lo que pretendo aceptar...- le hablaba con voz taciturna...con los ojos clavados al suelo...- quisiera amigo mío marchar contigo entonces...curar tus heridas en el Eliseos y acompañarte siempre...pero se muy bien...que no me perdonarías mi cobardía...-_

_Acaricio su frente secando con sus paladas el sudor...le arropo con gentileza y cerro la ventana para protegerle del aire de afuera...sabia que las pesadillas regresarían a su amigo muy pronto...mas su cosmos ya no aliviaba su desconsuelo...debía marchar ahora para resguardar su bienestar...solo seria cuestión de unas horas pero el no quería partir de su lado...tenia miedo...que al volver...su amigo se haya marchado...sin la oportunidad de despedirlo...Milo a lo que mas temía era el morir en soledad...y el lo que mas temía era que llegase ese fatal día...y no haya estado ahí..._

_-debo partir ahora Milo...mi ausencia en mi templo puede levantar sospechas...pero te prometo regresar a tu lado al anochecer...-retiro con ensimismado cariño las rebeldes mechas de cabello que osaban cubrir su rostro...- no te vayas por favor...quédate solo un poco mas...- lagrimas suplicantes se amontonaron en los ojos de Mu...amenazando con ser derramadas...los guerreros también lloran por sus seres amados..._

_La puerta de la cabaña se cerro con calma cortando de un tajo la luz de su interior...adentro solo quedo un jarra de agua cristalina que aun se mecía...una vela humeante...un par flores que se marchitaban...y un alma dormida indefensa...y junto a el...dos transparentes gotas de nostalgia..._

Miraba la flama bailar frente a su ojos...perdiéndose en el espectro de colores que esta le regalaba...la envidio con desesperación...pues esta se presumía ante el llena de vida...de calor...de luz...como "el"...

_-Camus...-_

_Levanto pesadamente la mirada pasando la flama de la vela a segundo plano...ahora la mirada impávida del gemelo reclamaba su atención...como siempre firme...inmutable a la frialdad de sus ojos...Saga de Géminis...el hombre de la mascara de hierro..._

_-sospecho que Aries sabe donde esta...antes que tu es el mas cercano a Milo...- _

_Bajo la mirada ya cansado...empezaba a duda del por que estaba aquí...no sabia realmente si quería verlo de nuevo...sus impulsos eran efímeros...por un lado necesitaba saber de "el"...pero por otro era inaceptable...deshonraba la memoria de su maestro al jugar con sentimientos...siendo que Acuario glorioso no debía de tenerlos...¿entonces por que había cedido ante ellos?...Milo debía sufrir...por pisotear su honor...por serle infiel...por jugar con el...¡nadie se mofaba de Camus de Acuario!..._

_- no me importa...por mi puede pudrirse junto con Aries...lo ha de consolar muy bien retozando en su cama...- _

_se levanto de golpe e invistió las palabras con furia desencadenada ante el que no tenia mas culpa que la de querer ayudar...se dispuso a marchar entonces dando la vuelta con brusquedad...hasta que..._

_-que estúpido eres Camus...si tu posición de solemne grandeza tiene mas prioridad que tus sentimientos...no eras mas que un cobarde y débil intento de hombre...-_

_Paro en seco al oír sus palabras...¿cómo se atrevía a juzgarlo?...¿¡con que derecho?...se dio la vuelta con los ojos inyectados en sangre y enfrento al agresor..._

_-¡sabes bien lo que me ha hecho!...no merece de mi mis sentimientos ni de mi tiempo...- grito con furia a la cara de géminis...que indiferente a sus arrebatos de ira solo cerro los ojos y suspiro cansado..._

_-que pobre juicio tienes Acuario...- le hablo con voz monótona...-si prefieres creer en la ponzoña de los terceros...entonces púdrete tu en tu orgullo y soledad...-_

_Se acerco entonces a escasos centímetros del níveo rostro de su huésped y con voz clara y ronca sentencio su pena..._

_-Aun sabiendo...que a la ultima no la soportas...no sin el...-_

_Quedo pasmado...petrificado a su presencia...con vergüenza no pudo mas que responder la mirada sin dignidad...sabiendo que todas y cada una de sus palabras...eran ciertas..._

_-Buscare a Mu...y lo haré hablar...- reacciono por fin al oír la voz lejana de Géminis...Saga abandonaba ya el templo..._

_- es tu ultima oportunidad...-detuvo su andanza solo para terminar de humillar su orgullo...-si en verdad lo valoras...regresaras a este templo al caer el día y me rogaras decirte donde esta...toma tu decisión...- Y sin mas Saga desapareció bajo la cortina de luz en las afueras de su templo..._

_La garganta de Camus se seco hasta el punto de dificultarle el respirar...tomo su cabeza con pesar y limpio el sudor frió de su frente...bajo entonces la mirada..."su orgullo...no valía nada sin su orgullo"...elevo de nuevo la vista a la entrada del templo...y a el vinieron mil recuerdos...y en todos ellos..."el" estaba presente...siempre viéndolo cruzar las puertas de Acuario...siempre sonriéndole...siempre "el"..._

_-Milo...sin ti...no tengo nada...- la respiración se agito mas y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla que era su único apoyo...tomo un baso y vertió en el desesperado agua...entonces bebió con vehemencia de su contenido...aliviando su garganta rasposa y seca...pero aun así...aun no podía respirar...sus pulmones jalaban el aire y lo exhalaban de regreso ...si...pero Camus sentía que no podía respirar nada...pues todo el estaba vació y hueco...pues no era el oxigeno la mas vital de su vida...lo mas vital de su vida...había huido de el..._

_- Milo...no puedo respirar...-_

_Continuara..._

_Me da la impresión de que el otro quedo mejor...bueno eso lo dejo en su sano juicio...(aja ¬¬)...a todo esto les agradezco muchisisimo sus reviews...me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo...ahora lo mas posible es que me tarde mas en actualizar que el otro por que estoy un poco escasa de inspiración...(lo mismo con Atlántida)...pero no se preocupen en cuanto me surja una nueva idea les tendré un nuevo capitulo arriba...pero verdad que actualice pronto..._

_Nota: no se si hayan visto "Gost la sombra del amor"...una de mis películas favoritas...pues el tema que usan para esa película, en español se llama "Melodía desencadenada"...es una canción que se me hace sumamente emotiva y combina mil sentimientos al cantar con tanta nostalgia en distintos tonos...es por ello que decidí ponerle así a mi fic...por que los sentimientos de mis personajes...son una melodía desencadenada...bueno eso es solo una curiosidad mía...(loca ¿ne?)_

_Ahora si...les agradezco a su reviews tan bonitos..._

_Ale-chan: muchas gracias esos piropos me hicieron sonrojar..._

_Kagome-Black: tranquila no te me desangres que aun falta...y se que puse a Camus despiadado pero ya me había cansado que fuera siempre la victima esta vez quise hacerlo a la inversa..._

_Geion: Mu siempre es una lindura y en este fic lo quise resaltar mas que nunca..._

_Mary-Kantsuya: Mil gracias por tu review tan especial y me satisface de sobre manera al verme capaz de trasmitirles los sentimientos...por reviews como los tuyos es que sigo escribiendo...eres la primera que le da en el blanco a mis intenciones y espero que mi fic te siga gustando..._

_Shadir: mil gracias por seguir conmigo..._

_Ahora si espero recibir muchos reviews mas...ya saben entre mas reviews mas rápido actualizo...al menos quiero que le echen tantas ganas como esta vez...en serio sus comentaros me sirven de mucho..._

_Ahora si ya me despido...besos y abrazos...nos leemos en mi próximo capítulo..._

_Matta Ne._


	3. Lagrimas en el cielo

Por: Yuki-Ona.

Melodía Desencadenada.

Lagrimas en el cielo...

Llevaba los ojos cerrados...no era necesario abrirlos para darse cuenta que el cielo se desteñía en tonos grises...pareciese que su dolor se trasmitiera a Urano y este también llorase su desgracia...

Subió uno a uno los escalones de su templo con notable desaliento y pesadez...como si andando con lentitud pudiera evitar que al final se encontraría en la puertas de su templo...fue entonces que levanto la vista cansada y miro con nostalgia su casa...la casa en la que debería sentirse tranquilo y confortado...mas lo único que esta le proporcionaba era el recordarle una y otra vez su soledad y desasosiego...suspiro y entro en ella...camino sin ponerle realmente atención a nada...solo dejo que sus pasos le guiasen solos a su recamara...quería bañarse...dormir solo un par de horas...y después debería actuar ante sus compañeros durante la cena...empezaría a levantar sospechas la ausencia de ambos en el santuario...todos creían que Milo había huido a entregarse en la morbosa lujuria en manos de alguna prostituta después de su despecho...y Mu desesperado mas de una vez quiso alzar la voz en defensa de aquel que no podía defenderse...y gritar a lo que hablan con la boca llena de injurias... de sus propias bajezas...ya se habían burlado antes del escorpión por amara un hombre si corazón ...para después despojarle se su dignidad por los rumores...dejándole a el...no mas que los restos de lo que una vez Milo fue...debía callar cada noche...y soportar los insultos de otro...y sentirlos en el alma como propios...por el bien de el...por salvaguardarlo...para que nadie mas lo apartara de su lado ni le volviera a herir...

-caballero Mu de Aries...bienvenido seas a tu hogar...-

La voz intrusa de un segundo lo saco de sus cavilación y lo hizo volverse despavorido...pues ese timbre de voz era bien conocido por el...y por todo el santuario...con resignación lo miro...ahí sentado en una esquina de "su" cama...con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y las manos entrelazadas al frente de su rostro...con los ojos clavados en el...reclamando su atención...que mas podía hacer el carnero que levantar la vista y mirarle a los ojos...

-Saga de Géminis...¿a que debo tu presencia en mis aposentos?...-

Las miradas de ambos caballeros chocaron con intensidad...escudriñándose con la mirada...tratando de descifran en los ojos del otro la verdad...ambos tratado de intimidarse...mas fue el carnero que deserto y derrotado desvió la mirada aun punto muerto de la habitación... Saga sonrió victorioso y abandonando su cómoda posición para enfrentarse de frente a su callado compañero...lo intimidaba...y el lo sabia muy bien...el carnero siempre evitaba las confrontaciones...y sobretodo lo evitaba a el...huía de el...de su mirada...de su presencia...Saga no sabia si era por que le odiaba o simplemente todavía no confiaba en el...realmente al gemelo no le importaba mucho...pero ahora sacaría ventaja de su posición y haría que el bello carnero hablase así tuviera que obligarlo...

tu ausencia en tu templo me desconcierta Mu...- con descaro tomo la barbilla de su compañero obligándole a verle...-¿qué has tan importante para que no cumplas con tu tareas de cuidar el templo de Aries?...- lo miro sin piedad clavando su severa mirada sobre el rostro estoico de Aries...su ojos hurgaron en los de el...consternado se dio cuenta que en aquello lilas ojos no había odio alguno...ni desconfianza...ni reproche...solo el brillo de su alma mirándole con decisión...ocultándole que había escondido detrás de esas negras pupilas...

esos son asuntos míos Géminis...tengo un pupilo ¿lo olvidas?...- la voz de Mu se escucho desafiante ...sin embargo la mirada de Aries se vio desviada de nuevo imposibilitad de mirar los ojos de Saga...

-si solo has venido a preguntar eso...te pediré que te retires...- le pidió Mu en tono neutro dando la espalda al gemelo... – mi presencia en el santuario no te importa...tampoco mi ausencia...-

Y sin decir mas trato de avanzar creyendo que con sus osadas y elegantes palabras harían desistir al gemelo y que dando la vuelta lo dejaría solo para oprimirse el corazón y evitar romper en llanto...pero...Géminis no es un cobarde y ninguna palabra adornada lo harían abandonar su misión...ni siquiera esos bellos ojos...que no lo querían ver...y así en un asalto de violencia tomo con rudeza a Mu y lo acorralo entre la pared y su persona...no habría mas piedad...

-se que te lo has llevado...la pregunta es...¿a dónde?...- le hablo con pasmosa lentitud recalcando palabra por palabra...con su rostro tan cerca del de Aries que este podía sentir su respiración...estaba decidido a sacarle la verdad...no importaba como...así tuviese que jugar con el...

- no lo haré...- fue la respuesta de una voz quebrada...y de unos ojos a borde de la desesperación...Mu intento en vano desasirse del agarre de aquel hombre al aventar su pecho con sus manos...empujo una y otra vez pero Géminis clavo las manos a la pared encarcelándolo entre sus brazos...regalándole una cínica sonrisa a sus patéticos intentos de libertad...

- deja de forcejear...- le hablo ya arto de luchar con el...y sin aviso tomo el rostro del carnero y le obligo a pegarse en la pared recargando su cuerpo contra el de el...- eres muy bello Mu...no me obligues a tomar la verdad de una forma de la que no me arrepentirse...- el tono de su voz se vio moderada a solo un susurro lascivo y seductor...cada palabra rozo los labios de Aries con morbo...y cada espasmo producido por el roce de los cuerpos hizo que Saga se regocijara y el corazón de Mu llorar...

-tu tortura no hará que de mi salga palabra...dile a Camus...que no se lo entregare...que le deje en paz...- hablo con las palabras cortadas de miedo y los ojos amenazando en desbordar las lagrimas que ya había guardado por días...

- no tienes palabra ante el sufrimiento de Camus...- respondió con rapidez...nadie insultaba a su amigo...nadie mas que el...

-¡el sufrimiento de Camus!...- todos aquellos sentimientos reprimidos se liberaron a las palabras de Géminis...y sin miedo le grito con rabia...-¡que descaro tiene para hacerse pasar por la victima!...no dejare que destruya lo único que tengo...- en un imperceptible movimiento estrello su puño en el estomago de Géminis haciendo que este retrocediera curvándose de dolor y con poco aire...- no me quitara lo que mas amo...-Saga elevo la cabeza estupefacto al repentino cambio de actitud del dueño de aquellos suaves labios...

dile a Camus...que no dejare que lo vea de nuevo...-

¿qué derecho tienes en al decidir sobre eso?...- murmuro Saga aun desde el suelo...con la vista clavada en los ojos opacos de Aries...

si Milo lo ve de nuevo...no podrá sopórtalo...ya mucho daño le ha hecho...- le contesto dándole la espalda y caminando rumbo a la salida...-si alguna vez le tuviste un poco de aprecio...lo protegerás del hambre que lo esta matando...-

Aquellas palabras colmaron de preguntas a Saga...eran confusas...¿qué había pasado con Milo?...¿por qué Mu parecía tan dolido al hablar de el?...¿por qué huía una vez mas de el?...algo se había quedado prendado a los lilas ojos de Aries...se levanto con dificultada y dando traspiés trato de seguir a Mu...lo miro salir a toda prisa de su templo y de un momento a otro su silueta se desvaneció con el primer rayo que toco suelo y desencadeno una oleada de luz cegándolo por un momento...dándole la oportunidad a Aries de escapar...el ceño de Saga se arrugo la vez que cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus puños...

no escaparas...me dirás donde esta Milo...-

Corrió bajo una inclemente cortina de agua...dejando que sus pies lo llevaran a la seguridad de la soledad nuevamente...con la respiración agitada y el frió latente en su cuerpo...solo deseaba una cosa...regresar con aquel que siempre lo hacia sentir seguro...

Entro a la cabaña azotando la puerta a su paso...las gotas destilaban por su cuerpo empapado...llevaba la cabeza baja y los pensamientos revueltos ...con el corazón palpitando desenfrenadamente...aun temblando por el frió de la lluvia...jadeando desesperado por aire...en la cabaña aun reinaba un ensordecedor silencio...elevo la vista dándose cuenta que estaba inmerso en las oscuridad...camino tanteando la jarra que contenía agua...y fue cuando su mano la toco que un sonido vino a sus oídos...solo un suave murmullo...tan débil que apenas y pudo oírlo...pero tan fuerte...que hizo que su corazón latiera mil veces mas veloz de lo que ya lo hacia...

Mu...-

Se acerco incrédulo a pasos cortos a quien lo llamaba...temeroso de que no fuera mas que obra de sus pesadillas...estaba seguro de ello hasta que una pregunta vino de sus labios...

¿eres tu Mu?...-

Fue cuando reacciono y corrió a el...a Milo...se acerco a su lado y le miro con ternura...

aquí estoy...-

Escorpio entonces abrió los ojos y con debilidad giro su rostro para mirar al de su amigo...

¿por qué lloras?...- le pregunto el escorpión con un dejo de preocupación...clavando sus azules ojos en las lagrimas de su amigo...Mu entonces se incorporo y prendió una vela para alumbrar la lúgubre oscuridad que se les cernía encima...se sentó al lado de su amigo y con una sonrisa temblante le hablo con cariño...

tenia miedo de perderte...-le contesto con un susurro...las mirada de Milo entristeció a sus palabras...estiro una mano para que el otro le ayudase a incorporarse...Mu le brindo su mano y le ayudo a sentarse en la cama abrigándolo en una abrazo reconfortante...

no me perderás...- le hablo Milo escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su amigo...- mas mi partida ya es inevitable...-

no diga eso...- le suplico Aries...

ya no deseo vivir...por favor...déjame partir...- fue el quedo murmullo que escucho Aries desatando consigo el llanto nuevamente...

llévame a Milos a descansar con tranquilidad...es lo ultimo que te puedo pedir...-

El carnero apretó mas aquel abrazo aferrándose desesperado al cuerpo...mas el alma se alejaba casa segundo un poco mas...

¿ por que no te enamoraste de mi Milo?...- le pregunto entre sollozos ahogados...- yo jamás te hubiera lastimado...es injusto que me dejes solo...por "el" que nunca te mereció...-

Milo sonrió con melancolía y aferrando sus manos a la espalda del su amigo...dejo las saladas gotas mojar el hombro de Aries...

tu no me amas...- contesto simplemente...- pero hubiese querido que mi corazón te perteneciese...y el tuyo a mi...-

Milo...-

pero mi corazón aun es de el...-

Los dos callaron...que mas hay que decir ante lo que ya se sabe...solo resta callar y llorar junto...siempre juntos...en un cálido abrazo...en un ultimo abrazo...

te llevare a Milos...mi amigo...-

gracias...Mu...-

Susurros...eso eran sus palabras ...susurros...

Mas en la intimidad de su amistad no estaban solo...dos ojos los miraban desde afuera...dos verdes ojos...lo observaban escondidos entre las penumbras y la lluvia...aun empañados por la gotas...veía claramente al lemuriano abrazar al débil guardián de la octava casa...tenia razón...el escorpión estaba destrozado...con su cosmos si apenas vivo...inyectándose su veneno a si mismo para matarse...pero aquella escena...revolvió hasta las entrañas al gemelo...por ver al hombre de cabellos lilas abrazar a otro...se dio la vuelta decidió a desencadenar la discordia...y decir la verdad a Camus...a desencarar...los sentimientos...

Camus...lo encontré...-

Continuara...

Este capituló me costo dos cajetillas de cigarro...y ver muchas películas dramáticas...no...pero yo digo que quedo bien...

Bueno a todo esto les quiero avisar que no actualizare pronto por que me mandaron pocos reviews y por que me voy al mar...tengo las esperanza que el mar y su misticismo me inspiren para hacer un hermoso final...a lo que les hago una pregunta...¿quieren que mate a Milo?...¿o que Camu logre salvarlo?...será un final a su gusto...o a las amenazas de mi hermana ¬¬...veamos quien gana ...

Okas? Espero muchos reviews y nos leeremos de nuevo como hasta junio...o tal vez antes...en todo caso se me cuidan mucho y en serio échenle ganas y escríbanme su comentario los aprecio mucho...

Matta ne


	4. Llevate mi vida

Por: Yuki-ona

"Melodía desencadenada"

Llévate mi vida...

¿Cómo creerlo?...¿cómo aceptarlo?...que el moría le habían dicho...que en brazos de otro derramaba lagrimas...que en brazos de otro consolaba el corazón que el había destrozado...que era otro quien escuchaba sus palabras...que sufría por su culpa...

Caminaba poniendo realmente poca atención hacia donde sus pasos lo guiaban...solo quería verlo...arrancar al otro de sus brazos y refugiarlo en los suyos...si, se negó aceptarlo...grito y descargo toda su furia...tacho a géminis de mentiroso...fue su puño contra su cara y que el lo llevara a rastras a enfrentar a quienes le habían hablado de los bajos instintos de Milo y sus infidelidades...y quiso matarlos...a todos...descargo sus lagrimas y toda su furia con aquel enberve engendro...mentiras...eso eran ...mentira...solo por celos...por codicia...por lujuria...cayo entonces al suelo desesperado...¿qué había hecho?...no tenia corazón...no tenia honor...no era mas que un cobarde...

Ahora seguía los pasos tranquilos de géminis a través de aquel espeso bosque...en silencio...con vergüenza...confiando en que su amigo lo llevaría a su anhelante destino...

¿Saga...por que haces esto?...- se atrevió a cuestionarle...

Y el hombre guardo silencio durante un par de segundos...

yo también tengo mis intereses...- fue su cortante respuesta...Camus no se atrevió a cuestionarle sobre sus intenciones...bastante había hecho ya por el...realmente le importaba poco las razones del geminiano...su cabeza se saturaba de preocupaciones a causa de una conciencia torturada por los hechos reales...la realidad de que el se había equivocado...y el hecho de que si no llegaba a tiempo...perdería su corazón esa misma tarde...en el momento en que el sol cállese...en el momento que el viento dejase de soplar...en el momento en que el escorpión muriese...

Pero mas que nada tenia un inmenso miedo...¿de que?...de no tener la fuerza suficiente para verlo a los ojos...de que el ya no le mirase a sus ojos...de que en aquellos zafiros se haya apagado el amor que cada día le dedico y el ignoro...que aquel hermoso brillo se apague al verlo...de que se vaya..."de que me deje"...

Ya hacia el pobre equipaje que llevaría consigo...solo un cambio...para una sola persona...Mu no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de su ojos y callasen una por una en sus manos cuando se movía...solo el regresaría...con un enorme dolor...con una gran culpa a cuestas...solo...

perdóname por cáusarte tanto dolor...- la voz de Milo ceso sus lastimeros llantos...lento levanto la mirada para verle...era una imagen que quería conservar en su cabeza...como el ultimo recuerdo hermoso de su gran amigo...el...ahí sentado en su cama, velado por los últimos rayos anaranjados de un sol convaleciente de su dolor...con los ojos opacos pero levemente coloreados por los rayos de luz...mirándole...mirándole con cariño...con gratitud...por ultima vez...Mu sonrió con pesadez...

no me causas ningún dolor...eres mi alegría Milo...- le contesto con la voz ahogada entre quejumbrosos quejidos producidos al tratar de reprimir el llanto...se acerco con lentitud a su amigo...y le tomo dispuesto a cargarle hasta Milos...se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que aquella hermosa despedida algún día seria recordad con cariño...fue entonces cuando el encanto acabo...

La puerta se abrió de un golpe seco...y una ventisca entro violentamente ...Mu se volvió asustado...aquellos cosmos era inconfundibles...

¡Saga!...-

Aquéllas dos figuras irrumpieron en la paz que Mu se había esforzado en darle a su amigo ...aquellos hombres parados en el umbral de la puerta amenazando en quitarle a su único amigo...de alejarlo de nuevo de el...¡debió saberlo!...debió partir antes...debió prevenir que Saga lo descubriría...

Se paro de inmediato e instintivamente cubrió a Milo con su cuerpo...como si eso evitara que lo mirasen...como si pudiera evitar que lo lastimase de nuevo...mas no podía evitarlo...

Camus camino un par de pasos cortos hacia delante acercándose a su persona ...mirando aquella cabeza de cabellos azules que se mantean la vista baja; renuente a mirarle...rindiéndose sin haber pelado, el lo miro...al hombre que había destruido ...el mismo que había humillado, estaba ahí...enfrente de el...y este no se atrevía a alzar la mirada...se sintió como un basura...

¿qué hacen aquí?...- demando el ariano entre Camus y su objetivo...-eres un hombre de pocos valores Saga para no respetar las condiciones en las que esta Milo y aun así has traído el culpable de su sufrimiento...- le reclamo...el corazón de Camus dio un salto al oír esas palabras y Saga solo lo miro de forma cínica...

¿y tu crees que le haces un bien alejándolo de Camus y escondiéndolo?...- le respondió con sorna...Mu solo lo miro desafiante a la vez que la desesperación por echarlos aumentaba...

¡¡¡no tienes derecho a opinar...no comprendes sus sentimientos...ninguno de los dos comprende los sentimientos de Milo...que no lo entienden...esta sufriendo!...- les grito sin reparo...acusándolo a los dos de desalmados...se negaba a dejarlos pasar ...se negaba a que lo vieran siquiera, lo protegería contra todo...el seria el único merecedor de estar a su lado...

basta...- la débil voz de Milo paro sus gritos acusatorios...volvió lentamente la mirada consternada hacia su amigo que aun ocultaba su mirada perdida en su flequillo...

ya no pelees Mu...solo diles que se vayan...- pidió con la voz ronca y entre cortada...Camus sintió una desesperación enorme al oír sus palabras...¡debía hablar con el!...solo un segundo...solo verlo a los ojos...

Milo...- lo nombro con tristemente...

por favor...váyanse...- les pidió esta vez aun mas débil que antes...se derrumbaría en cualquier momento...y Mu lo sabia...tomo a Camus del codo y le hablo firmemente...

no tienes ningún derecho de decir su nombre de nuevo...márchense...-le amenazo...pero...Camus ni siquiera se inmuto a sus palabra...no lo miraba a el...miraba a...Milo...lo miro pero el jamás se digno a devolverle la mirada...¿fingía interés acaso?...¿o es que aquella luz en tu mirada le hablaba arrepentimiento?...¿de amor?...¿por qué?...¿por qué ahora que estaba tan cerca de librar a Milo de su sufrimiento?...¿por qué tenia que aparecer?... sujeto con mas fuerza su brazo...pero el no le miro de nuevo...miro sus ojo y después miro a Milo...lo veía a el...al hombre que le había desecho el alma...su mirada solo se la dirigía a el...¿por qué?...¿por qué si tanto daño le había hecho?...le vio...dándose cuenta...que inevitablemente lo alejaría de nuevo de su lado...Camus por fin cernió su mirada en el ariano y en solo movimiento se soltó de su agarre y camino directamente a la lecho del que ahí descansaba...

¡detente!...- le grito el ariano pero el francés le ignoro y siguió derecho...se dejo caer...a los pies de la cama con la mirada clavada en los ojos de escorpión que se negaron a verle cuando se acerco...

se que no merezco verte siquiera...pero no puedo dejarte ir...- le espeto Camus en respuesta a su silencio...- no te dejare...ir...Milo...- le recalco tomando la mano que luchaba por soltarse...estaba tan frió...su candente Milo ahora estaba tan frió...

Mu quiso alejarlo de el...podía sentir la confusión y el dolor que causaba en Milo...todo el cuarto se lleno de su cosmos desesperado gritando de dolor...pero...solo alcanzo a mover un pie cuando unos brazos le impidieron avanzar...un cálido aliento le hablo entonces a su oído...

si en verdad lo amas...callaras...y miraras...- Mu cerro los ojos que amenazaba con desatar una tormenta...no quería aceptarlo...que al final...se quedara en este mundo o marchara al cielo...el unció al que le entregaría su corazón seria a ...Camus...

¿por qué no me miras?...- buscaba instantemente la mirada de aquel que rechazaba su tacto y luchaba por liberarse de sus manos...le suplicaba mirarle...tenia miedo...miedo de que al ver sus ojos en ellos no encontrara mas que un vació...que al verlos...en ellos hubiera desaparecido el amor...de que aquel hermoso brillo se haya apagado...

por favor...- fue un lastimero gemido lo que salió de sus labios...- por favor...déjame ir...no me ates a este dolor...-

El corazón de Camus dio un salto a su petición...y rompiendo su orgullo dejo que sus ojos reventaran en lagrimas lanzándose a las piernas de aquel hombre...le pedía dejarlo morir...

¡No!...perdóname si soy egoísta...- sollozo ante la triste mirada de los presentes...- no te vayas...-

Milo dejo de pelear por soltarse de su agarres...saladas gotas caían desamparadas a su regazo...

eres feliz sin mi...- le contesto tan débilmente que solo fue un susurro...

Camus abrió los ojos enormemente y levanto la mirada incorporándose solo para tomar su rostro...debía verlo...tenia que ver sus ojos...pero el...el los cerro negándole aquella petición...desviando la mirada...su rostro sollozante...le suplicaba soltarlo...

no, no soy nada sin ti...¡por favor...mírame!...- le suplico...- no te dejare marchar...si mueres...te seguiré...te seguiré a donde sea que vayas...Milo...por favor...-

Escorpión abrió sus ojos entonces...le miro...y vio en sus ojos su mismo sufrimiento...

perdóname si aquella desesperación en tus ojos es de nuevo causa mía...- le pidió Milo tomando sus manos...- solo te hago sufrir...¡por favor déjame ir!...- el llanto se hizo mas fuerte...- no me mires así...o no podré partir...-le suplico apoyando su rostro en el hombre que ahora le suplicaba...-el cansancio es muy pesado...- de pronto su cuerpo callo pesadamente sobre la cama...el miedo de los presentes aumento...Camus le siguió...tomo su rostro entre sus manos de nuevo...

no,...no...no te vayas ...¡Milo no cierres los ojos!...mírame...por favor mírame...- el escorpión con debilidad le obedeció...- no me dejes...-

me hace...muy feliz...que me mires...con cariño...- la respiración de Milo se hacia taciturna...sus ojos empezaban a opacarse y el sueño empezaba a adormilar su cuerpo...quería llevar consigo aquella imagen...de su amado Camus...con aquella tierna mirada...

perdóname...- le suplico Camus...sus lagrimas caían en el rostro del que se rendía al sueño...- te amo...no me dejes...te amo...-

Mu no soporto mas...se soltó con brusquedad del abrazo de Saga y salió corriendo de la habitación...no sabia a donde se dirigía...solo corría...no podía soportarlo...unos brazos detuvieron su avance tirandolo al suelo...

¡¡¡suéltame!...no quiero estar aquí...el se ira...solo adelantaron su muerte...¡¡asesinos!...-

llora...si eso calma tu corazón...- le decía Saga sosteniéndolo firmemente con su frente recargada en la espalda del aquel chico que temblaba descontroladamente...-por favor Mu...no lo juzgues...pues su corazón se esta cayendo en pedazos...dime si al ver sus ojos...no fuiste testigos del amor que siente...- le decía con tranquilidad regalando caricias en el brazos del muchacho...- lo ama tanto como tu...dales el derecho...de sanar su corazón uno en brazos el otro...el derecho a perdonarse...- los sollozos de Mu se acrecentaron su cuerpo se doblo del dolor...el tenia razón y lo sabia...pero...no lo entendía...no entendía del miedo de Mu...si Camus se llevaba a Milo...entones el estaría bien...cobijado en los brazos del que amaba...pero el...el miraría de nuevo el cielo en soledad ...lloraría de nuevo sobre las frías sabana sin compañía alguna...

no quiero estar solo...otra vez...no me dejara...ni su recuerdo...- le hablo con voz tan lastimera que el corazón de géminis se estremeció...haciendo que el abrazo en el que lo tenia cautivo se apretara con mas fuerza...

si es eso a lo que temes...me quedare contigo...- le prometió...

La lluvia arrecio...cubriendo a ambos cuerpos unidos en un abrazo...consolando al que creía estar solo...y al que creía que su corazón no era correspondido...

si lo amas tanto...déjalo ser feliz...-

¿y si muere?...-

déjalo morir al lado del que ama...-

Mu se dio vuelta para mirar los ojos verdes géminis...preguntándose por que la tristeza de sus palabras...

¿lo amas?...- le pregunto el guardián de la tercera casa con la miraba perdida en sus lilas ojos...

si...- le contesto en un susurro...Saga bajo la mirada dolido...- lo amo...como tu amas a Camus...- termino la oración el lemuriano... a lo que el gemelo elevo la vista confundido...

entonces...¿de quien es tu corazón?...- le pregunto...pero Mu no le respondió se puso de pie...dos cosmos habían explotado al momento que géminis pronuncio la ultima palabra...Saga la siguió con la mirada preocupada...con miedo empezaron su carrera en dirección a la cabaña...cuando empezaba a creer que esa tarde serian abiertas dos tumbas, una silueta se dibujo en la puerta...ambos pararon en seco...

Camus...- hablo Saga incrédulo de lo que sus ojos le mostraba...

¿el?...- la frase de Mu no termino pues Camus le negó con la cabeza...

no...no dejare que muera...- le contesto el de acuario mirando al hombre que cargaba en brazos...estaba algo pálido...y el sudor caía de su frente...pero solo por salvarlo...por mantenerlo con el...daría su vida...

Mu...- le dijo mirándole con gratitud...- yo le llevare a Milos...cuidare de el...y lo amare cada día...para que el me vuelva a amarme a mi...permíteme...recobrar su confianza...y su corazón...- le suplico...Mu le miro por arduos segundos...y solo asintió...Camus entonces marcho en silencio con aquella preciosa carga en brazos...su figura erguida se perdió a través del follaje...el corazón de Aries se oprimió...tenia miedo de que esa fuera la ultima vez que vería a su amigo...así ...inconsciente...y sin haber podido despedirse de el...

solo promete...que lo traerás a mi de vuelta...- le dijo mas al viento que aquel que ya desaparecía a lo lejos...esperando...que aquel amor nunca se apagara...que los corazones sanaran y aprendieran a perdonar...el brillo en los ojos volvieran a existir...que fueran felices...

Aquella noche el guardián de Aries miro las estrellas en aparente soledad...hasta que esta fue rota al sentarse alguien a su izquierda ofreciéndole una humeante taza de café...Mu le sonrió al guardián de géminis...y después guió la vista de nuevo a las constelaciones de Acuario y Escorpio que brillaban con mas intensidad esa noche...imaginaba que en Milos, Camus cuidaba de su amigo con esmero...compensándole aquel cariño que le negó durante mucho tiempo...esperando que el escorpión estuviera desierto para ser testigo de su amor...y si lo estaba...podía imaginar la felicidad de ambos...

es una bella noche ¿no crees?...-

si, es muy hermosa...- le contesto su compañero mirándolo a el...

Fin...

Se los juro iba a hacer un final trágico pero las palabras de mi hermana que fueron literalmente "si matas a Milo, yo te mato a ti"...decidí darle un final feliz...aunque aun así fue la madre de los dramas; a todo caso no soy buena para hacer finales trágicos...admitámoslo se me hubiera partido el corazón si acaba de forma triste...por eso...y aunque Camus no se lo merecía...le deje tener la oportunidad de salvarlo...realmente todos merecemos su una segunda oportunidad...y no se debe de negar el perdón...a todo caso espero que les haya gustado mi ultimo capitulo de esta triste historia...y si les gusto me mandan muchos reviews...y si no les gusto igual me mandan muchos reviews ¿sale?...

Matta ne


End file.
